Lever load binders, sometimes called lever binders, or load binders are known and may be used to bring together links of a chain to tighten the chain to bind a load. A lever load binder includes a binder body or, a yoke, with a first hook connected at one end. The binder body is pivotally connected to a lever or handle at a first pivot point. A second hook is connected to a linkage that is pivotally connected to the lever at a second pivot point. The second pivot point is adapted to move in an arc centered about the first pivot point as the lever is moved from an open or extended position to a binding position.
If the tension is too great as the lever is being moved to the binding position, the operator often will use an extension such as a cheater bar to provide more leverage. Attempting to move the handle to the binding position when the tension is too great can be dangerous, as the handle can slip back and hit the operator, sometimes referred to as kickback. The danger is more pronounced when trying to move the handle linkage with an extension. Further, using an extension may also put too much stress on the binder and break it and/or the chain.
If the tension is too great such that the lever cannot be moved to the binding position, or not enough to bind the load or cause the lever to remain in the binding position, the operator may have to unhook one hook from a first link in the chain and rehook it to another link in the chain. Due to the typical size of the chain links, often an inch or more, it may not be possible to hook a link that allows for proper tensioning of the chain around the load when moving to the binding position. The inability to make adjustments finer than the length or pitch of a chain link often results in the chain either being too loose or too tight. Too much tension places the operator at risk and too little tension can result in an improperly secured load. Hooking and re-hooking the binder trying to find the best possible tension wastes time slowing deliveries and increasing operating costs.
Once hooked and in the binding position, there is a danger of the lever being bumped or unbinding due to shifting loads, etc. This can result in serious problems, such as a truck losing its load on a highway. While certain load binders have attempted to include a locking feature, they have not been successful due to operating constraints, inefficiency and complexity.